First Christmas
by Vampire Weekend
Summary: It’s Rose’s first Christmas and Bobby invites the Winchesters to his house. Mpreg, slash and wincest. A continuation of “Only For You” and “The Troubles Of Teething”. One-shot.


Summary: It's Rose's first Christmas and Bobby invites the Winchesters to his house. Mpreg, slash and wincest. A continuation of "Only For You" and "The Troubles Of Teething". One-shot.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, wincest, mild language and non-explicit slash.

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quote at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though.

This is the result of me longing for Christmas and I hope you like it. You don't need have to read my other stories to understand this, though I'd suggest that you do just for clarity. Reviews drive my madness and I openly encourage them. Thanks!

-

-

**First Christmas**

-

-

_"In the eyes of children we find the joy of Christmas. In their hearts we find its meaning."_

_-Leland Thomas_

"Rosie, honey, look! Yummy applesauce," Dean took a spoonful of the slushy liquid. "Nice and sweet." Finally, Rose opened her small mouth and accepted the food.

Sam came up behind Dean, wrapping arms around his brother. "Is she being fussy again?"

Dean shook his head, taking another spoonful of applesauce and coaxing it into Rose's mouth. "No, I think she's decided that she's going to be a good baby now and do what her Papa asks her to do."

Sam snorted, running his long fingers down Rose's soft hair. "Nah, I think she saw _me_ and decided not to disobey."

"She was eating before you came in, Sammy."

Rose's chubby hands reached out for Sam and her father scooped her up, wiping off the applesauce from her chin with a washcloth.

"Hey, little girl. You full now?"

Their daughter cooed, giggling when Sam tickled her.

"Bobby called about half an hour ago."

Sam looked at Dean with concern as he moved his kicking daughter to his side. "Is he okay?"

Dean chuckled. "He invited us to spend Christmas with him."

If Sam were drinking milk right now, it surely would have come out of nose. "You're joking. Bobby," he continued to laugh. "Bobby celebrates Christmas?"

"I asked him the same question. He said that he didn't but he hasn't seen Rose in a while and he thought that she'd enjoy Christmas more at his house than in a motel."

"Wow… Um, what did you say?"

"I said that I'd talk to you about it, see if you were already planning something already."

"What would I be planning?"

"I don't know man," Dean rubbed his neck. "I just… it's weird."

"What is?"

"Bobby acting like that. Inviting us to Christmas. We've _never_ been invited to Bobby's house."

Sam smiled mirthlessly. "That's true. We usually just crash there when one of us is seriously hurt."

"So," Dean shifted his weight. "Do you want to?"

Sam thought for a second before answering. "Yeah, I think so. It'll be fun for Rosie. She won't have to spend her first Christmas in a dirty old motel," he lifted his daughter up, making a funny face at her. "How about it, Rose? You want to go to Uncle Bobby's house?"

"_Uncle_ Bobby?"

"What else would Rose call him?"

"Male figure that's saved her fathers' asses several times?"

"Dean," Sam said, placing Rose on the bed, placing her stuffed bear next to her. "She can't even say daddy yet. I doubt she'd be able to say all that."

"So I should call him and tell him yes?"

Sam glanced before looking back at Dean, smiling wide. "Tell him yes."

OOO

Traveling with a baby is never fun. You have to get all these supplies, car seats, diapers, toys, blankets, everything a baby might need. It's especially not fun when you have to drive seven hours to get to your destination and the kid won't shut up.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked, glancing at the backseat where Sam was trying to get Rose to be quiet.

"I think she's hungry," Sam replied, looking through a duffel bag. "And we're officially out of baby food."

Dean sighed. "Look at the map. Are we close to any grocery stores or anything?"

"Not for at least twenty minutes."

"Can she feed from you until we reach there?"

Sam nodded, but said, "I'm trying to wean her off my milk, Dean. Get her used to solid foods."

"For now, Sam. Please? She has the highest pitched cry I've ever heard from a baby. It's fu-," Sam shot Dean a disapproving look so the older brother amended. "Freaking giving me a headache."

Sam agreed, pulling up his shirt and pulling his screaming daughter to his chest. Instinctively, she latched on, sucking on his nipples.

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam mumbled something, smoothing Rose's sandy blonde hair.

OOO

By the time they reached South Dakota, Rose was asleep; her stuffed animal right beside her, acting like a pillow.

When they parked in front of Bobby's house, they could hear Rumsfeld barking at them. Dean gently took Rosie from the car seat, silently hoping that the big, black Rottweiler wouldn't wake her up. The last thing they needed was a cranky baby.

Hearing his dog's bark, Bobby looked out the window to see the black impala parked next to one of his cars and the oldest Winchester holding a baby.

Smiling, he opened the door. "Come on," he called out; making sure that the boys could hear him. "I don't have all day."

Sam and Dean smirked and approached Bobby, getting into the house to avoid the cold. "Hey Bobby," Sam said softly, gesturing to Rose. "She's sleeping."

Bobby nodded, holding out his arms. "Can I hold her?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Hardly anyone had held Rose besides them. Dean handed her daughter to Bobby. "Be careful."

Bobby gave Rose one of his rare, true smiles. "Hey, there."

As soon as they entered the living room, they noticed a large, green Christmas tree. It was covered with ornaments and bright Christmas lights. There were five small, brightly wrapped gifts underneath the tree.

"You did this, Bobby?" Dean asked, amazed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a Christmas tree as beautiful as this.

Bobby shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you know… It's Rose's first Christmas and… God, I don't know."

Sam had to resist the strong urge to hug Bobby. "Thank you," he said, his voice full of emotion. "Thank you so much."

Bobby cleared his throat. "It was really nothing. I had some stuff lying around and there was this pine tree in the back that needed to be cut down anyway and…"

Dean looked at Bobby. "You're awesome."

If anything, this only made Bobby more uneasy.

OOO

Dean watched as Sam played with Rose on the bed. She had woken up about fifteen minutes ago, needing to be changed. Instead of making her go back to sleep like they usually did, they let her stay up and spend some time with her. It was her first Christmas and they wanted to spend as much time with her as they could.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, his voice low.

"Nearly eight."

"Would Bobby be awake by now?"

As if on cue, they heard pots and pans clanking in the kitchen downstairs.

"I'd take that as a yes." Dean replied.

"Is he," Sam said incredulously. "Is he making Christmas breakfast for us?"

Dean laughed, pulling his daughter on his chest. "I think so," he kissed Rose's nose. "What do you think, sweetheart? Is your Uncle Bobby making breakfast for us?"

Rose squealed.

"Let's get dressed and join him," the younger brother said, getting dressed and putting on his jeans and shirt. "Okay?"

Dean nodded, placing Rose in the center of the bed and putting two large pillows on her left and right side so she couldn't crawl away.

OOO

As soon as they reached the staircase, they could hear the smell of bacon and pancakes. Dean's stomach growled loudly and Sam smirked.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam greeted, looking at the plate that had at least fifteen blueberry pancakes on it. "God, Bobby."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just. Wow, you really didn't have to do this."

Bobby said gruffly, "It's fine."

"Can we help?" Dean asked.

"No."

The subject was dropped and they sat at the table when Bobby was done cooking. Sam had Rose on his lap and fed her the strained peas in between bites of bacon.

"She's up to solid foods now?" Bobby asked.

"Sort of. She's getting there."

Dean nearly choked when he saw a spot of moisture coming from Sam's chest. "Sam," he said, gesturing wildly. "Look."

"At what?"

"Your chest."

Sam did and groaned. "Great," he handed Rose to Dean quickly before running upstairs.

"Is he okay?" Bobby asked, looking at the staircase where Sam disappeared.

"Yeah," Dean looked uncomfortable. "He's been weaning Rose off his… you know. And sometimes he leaks."

"Leaks?"

"Yeah, um… his body still thinks it needs to feed Rose. It happens sometimes."

"What does he do?"

Dean blushed; thinking of the recreational ways he and Sam did to get the milk out of him. "Um, he'll probably just change his shirt or something. He'll be down soon."

Sure enough, five minutes later, Sam came down, now wearing a grey shirt. He took Rose from Dean and gave Bobby an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

"No problem."

They continued to eat until Rose got fussy, wanting to crawl around.

"What do you want to do now?" Sam asked.

"I got Rose and y'all some presents."

"Us?" Dean asked surprised. "Wow, I-I we didn't get you anything…" He trailed off.

Bobby waved him off. "Don't worry 'bout it. I didn't get you guys much anyway."

Sam and Dean sat next to the tree and let Rose crawl around them while Bobby sat in a chair.

"Look, Rosie," Sam said, taking a gift underneath the tree. "It's for you."

Sam put it next to Rose while he slowly unwrapped it. It was a plush yellow duck and Rose reached out for it.

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam held up Rose, who was clutching the duck. "Say thank you to Uncle Bobby."

"Uncle Bobby?"

Dean laughed. "I had the same reaction. Just go with it."

Twenty minutes later, Rose was playing with her new toys with Bobby while Sam and Dean washed the breakfast dishes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Deal smiled. "This is probably the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Same here."

-

-

_Fin_

-

-

I'm actually pretty pleased with this. It's longer then the other two and I got to add Bobby in this one! Woo! Please review and tell me what you think.

As always, I'll respond to any reviews as long as I can find the address.


End file.
